1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to embodiments of systems that create a voice search and product location assistance (PLA) and methods for locating products in stores, businesses and/or organizations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customers or users can access kiosks, internal phone systems, mobile text messaging, mobile internet programs and internet connected computers to access a variety of information programs using voice or text search methods to locate product inventory or product pricing from the Internet. There currently exist many phone dial-in systems that use automatic speech recognitions for customer service functions such as directory assistance systems.